


It Goes Like This

by Loverboys_Klance



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, open ending sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverboys_Klance/pseuds/Loverboys_Klance
Summary: Their heart hurts. They love him. They love both sides of him and Rey only loves Ben. Rey hasn’t seen him at his worst and best like they have. So, why- why did he have to choose Rey? *SPOILERS*
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/Rey, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	It Goes Like This

**Author's Note:**

> First x reader and first star wars fic! Leave requests on my tumblr Garden_of_Lilac. Hope you enjoy! SPOILERS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE NEW MOVIE!

You see it goes like this.

He asks them to leave and join him the night that he destroys everything. They don’t get why he’s one of the only one he asks to leave. They’d barely talked- they were friends sure but they didn’t know much about each other.

“I can sense the darkness inside of you.” Is all he says and it’s all it takes for them to go with him. 

From then on, they’re by each other’s side. Kylo Ren isn’t a sympathetic person- he doesn’t care about much. But y/n is the one person in all his life he’d ever cared about. Which a problem and sure Snoke might see it too but Kylo dearly hopes he doesn’t. It’s a problem because y/n is pulling him further into the light.

Snoke never mentions it- in reality it’s because y/n may be pulling Kylo into the light but he was pulling them into the dark- and Kylo doesn’t worry about it too much.

Then there’s Rey. And Ben returns.

“Come with me.” Ben begs as his hand outstretches to them. They’d came with him to the planet, to the ruins of the star destroyer. They’d watched from afar- per his command- as he battled with Rey and fought with his inner demons. They’d watched as Ben returned. But the y/n Ben remembered wasn’t in front of him. It was whoever Kylo Ren had shaped them into.

“I can’t. You know I can’t.” Y/n’s voice quivers as they speak. They don’t want him to leave. “Just stay.”

“And you know I can’t do that either. I have to go after her.” 

“Why because you love her?!” Y/n’s shout echoes with the crash of waves. Their heart hurts. They love him. They love both sides of him and Rey only loves Ben. Rey hasn’t seen him at his worst and best like they have. So, why- why did he have to choose Rey?

“Y/n, I... I don’t know what to say.” He’s not denying it.

The bright red of their lightsaber gleams off the broken pieces of the wet star destroyer. Anger flushes across their face. “Then get out of here!” Y/n shouts as they move forward. Ben’s eyes widen in fear and it sickens them to know it’s because of them. 

“Don’t do-”

“Get out of here, Ben!” With a final shout Ben is running past them towards the insides of the star destroyer.  
It goes like this.

Y/n cannot stand the thought of living without him. They haven’t been able to since they were young. Through the force, they’ve connected with him- but he’s connected with Rey. It’s like the world telling them that they aren’t meant to be and yet here they are.

They’re running as fast as they can through Exegol’s caves. There’s a flicker of life in him, barely holding on. But it’s enough to make their legs move. They don’t care that the Resistance has won, that they’ll probably be jailed for life after this. All they can think is Ben, Ben, Ben.

When they finally enter the room it’s seconds before Rey has left. They can sense her presence as they run into the room. 

He’s laying on the cold hard floor of the room. The fleet is collapsing on top of Exegol, everything is falling a part to quick for them to handle as they lift him up and begin dragging him outside. 

To say they get out without a scratch is not correct. They crash land on a planet that’s nowhere nearby but the first one they see. 

And that’s when it goes like this.

“Ben, Ben. Hey, hey- wake up!” Y/n shouts as they check for a pulse. It’s barely there and they panic. But something in the force tells them to calm down. They listen and let their hands guide over them and they focus. 

They feel their life drain from them. They feel their years left in the universe diminish and their body grow weak. 

A hand grasps onto theirs suddenly and Y/n jolts. “Stop.” Ben tells them as he meets their eyes. “You came.” 

“Of course, I did.” That’s what you do for people you love. “Um, I was able to get in contact with Rey before we crashed- I think she’s on her way. Probably with other resistance people. So, I think this is where we finally part ways.” Their voice quivers as they speak. Ben see’s it finally. The true y/n. 

“You don’t have to go. It doesn’t have to go like this.” He whispers as he reaches up to hold onto their hands. A weak smile makes it onto Y/n’s face as they lean down to lay their head against his.

“It goes like this Ben- because you were my only reason to stay anywhere. But now that you have no need for me, no want, and I have no purpose here. I have to atone for everything I did.” They say in a whisper as their lips tremble. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“Good.” Y/n mumbles before standing. Their hand hesitates to raise and touch his face but does anyways. “Goodbye, Ben. I... I hope she makes you happy and complete.”

Ben didn’t know how to tell them that they made him complete.


End file.
